Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a slide member, a bicycle component using the slide member, and a fishing tackle component using the slide member.
Background Information
One type of slide member known in the prior art has a plated slide layer which incorporates fine particles of a fluorine compound as a solid lubricant, within a plated metal film of nickel or the like, formed on a base material (for example, see Japanese Patent Publication 4681161). The sliding performance of the member is enhanced by furnishing such a plated slide layer. The lubricating capabilities can be further improved by increasing the content of the solid lubricant.